skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Tortugan Skyrate
By: Hans 'Firefox' Raginhart Music: The Last Saskatchewan Pirate by the Arrogant Worms Well I used to be a trader, and I made a livin' fine, and I had a little diamond run along the danger line. And time went by and though I tried, the n00bs were always there, and the bankers came a took me plane and told me fair was fair. I looked for every kind of plane the answer always no. Sell to you they'd always laugh, how could you get the loan? The government, they promised me a measly little sum, But I've got too much pride to end up just another bum. Then I thought who gives a damn if all the trades are dead, I'm gonna be a Skyrate, and steal some other trader's bread! And its a Heave HO! Hi HO! Chasin after 'frogs Shootin down some Levis, For catnip and for grog. And its Ho HAY! Hi HAY! You better turn and flee, When you see the Jolly Roger, It is Henri and Marquis! Now you'd think that the greenies would know I'm in the air, but just the other day I found an unprotected bear. I snuck up right behind her; she didn't even see me, and I shot 'er down and stole her grog, the stupid little greenie. Trade route out of 'Cadia, runs make tons a dough, traders cross and get shot down, the bravest daren't go, Cause they know that Thadrius, 'e's somewhere near your ship, He'll ambush ye, and shoot ye down, and fly off with your nip! And its a Heave HO! Hi HO! Chasin after 'frogs Shootin down some Levis, For catnip and for grog. And its Ho HAY! Hi HAY! You better turn and flee, When you see the Jolly Roger, It is Henri and Marquis! Well Skycop Vincent Taylor, he was always in my wake, He followed me all o'er the place, I couldnt catch a break. But the cutbacks were a comin, and the copper lost his job. And now hes flyin with me, and we call him Corny Cob! A Havoc and a Cuda they are pleasant company, I never pay my income tax, and screw the SkyRA (screw it!). Flying to Tortuga, you better run or flee, If ya wanna reach the market, boy, ye gotta get by me! And its a Heave HO! Hi HO! Chasin after 'frogs Shootin down some Levis, For catnip and for grog. And its Ho HAY! Hi HAY! You better turn and flee, When you see the Jolly Roger, It is Henri and Marquis! Well the pirate life's appealin, but ye dont just find it here, I hear that o'er in Pittsburgh theres a band of Buccaneers. They roam the skies around there, the danger makes ye pay, And yer gonna lose your Nippenbrau if ye hafta pass 'at way. Now all the reds are comin, and the bullets are thick as ink, My pirate days are over if I'm shot down in the drink. I'll be back in due time, but now I have ta run, I hear that Luz's plunderin is really lots of fun! And its a Heave HO! Hi HO! Chasin after 'frogs Shootin down some Levis, For catnip and for grog. And its Ho HAY! Hi HAY! You better turn and flee, When you see the Jolly Roger, It is Henri and Marquis! Category:Songs